Dragon Age Inquisition: The Untold Few
by AddictedtoCreativity
Summary: This is an O.C. heavy story set during the time of Inquisition. The story follows the adventures of a group of Inquisition agents who proved to be instrumental in the down fall of Corypheus and the success of the Inquisition. Expect a whole lot of action!
1. It's a right shit

"Dead!" said Cassandra shouting back at the group behind her as she pulled her sword from the corpse of a despair demon.

The Herald of Andraste moved towards the fade rift that had collapsed in on itself and set about closing the portal, she raised her hand and the fade magic was conjured. With a forceful implosion the rift disappeared from the now blissfully quiet country side.

The Inquisition team had ventured deep into the Hinterlands wilderness south of Redcliffe Farm, Elise Trevelyan had gathered her team from Haven in the hope of expelling the remaining rifts from the area.

"Just one left now," said Elise securing her staff to her back,"then we can get out of this place, feels like I've been here for months".

"Wait which one's left?" Said Sera catching up to the Herald and Cassandra.

"The one in the river, by the farm" said Elise.

"Arse balls!" Said Sera, "that's the one we nearly died at! Twice!"

"I know, but we can't just leave it there crapping out demons."

"Charming," said Vivienne who had sauntered over to the group, she turned to Sera. "Relax darling you've got me with you this time."

"Whatever Vivi, you'll see, it's a right shit."

"Besides, Cassandra's the one who should be worried," said Elise, "wouldn't catch me running at those big fire slug demons, shield or no shield".

"Ugh…Shall we continue?" asked Cassandra.

_o0OoO0o_o0OoO0o_o0OoO0o_o0OoO0o_

Cautious footsteps scale down the rocky ground and reach the river bed. A group of mages move through the shallow stream. The force of the current surprises them causing them to steady their footing.

Five mages all of whom looked not to have slept properly in days, dirt and blood stain their robes, they move closer to a dormant rift floating metres above them, the green crystal-like formation mutates as they drawn closer.

"You're sure about this Dina?" Said a nervous looking human, "I've seen these things at work, they're dangerous."

"And once we study them we will be too", said Dina leading the group to the rift, "think of it, the Templars running in fear from us…we would no longer be the victims, we will be heard."

"What good would that do?" said a dark haired female elf," we'd just be victimising others, is that really helping?"

"Don't be naive Skylar", said Dina,"since the conclave was destroyed there's no help to go round, we're on our own."

The five of them arrive at the rift and look upon the foreign construction.

"What do you have in mind Dina?" Said the human.

"It needs to be contained, the four of you will concentrate your magic around it and constrict it, then I will begin testing, yes?".

They nod and position themselves around the rift, they simultaneously begin casting a force spell that surrounds the crystal.

Dina steps below the rift and begins weaving his hands in a complex motion, glyphs of light illuminate around him as he begins his testing on the fade crystal. Minutes pass as the testing continues, more and more spells are administered and nothing changes, until a sound of thunder rumbles from the rift, as if the ancient lock of a long closed door was finally unbolted.

The four mages casting their barrier spells are all thrown from their feet, separated in the water. Dina looks around at his fallen comrades, confused at what is happening he turns back to the rift which to his horror has morphed into the glowing portal seen when activated,

He turns round and begins running for the rocky cover he and the group came from, "Run!" he shouts back to his friends who had just recovered from the earlier blast.

Dina made it three steps before being shoved aside by the fade rift energy, he turned to see a terror demon standing above him ready to swipe, it's claws were nearly upon him but never made contact, in the last instant a figure had leapt over him and tackled the demon to the floor.

Turning to look at his rescuer he saw a man, a warrior with shield and sword, rising from the water and fighting the demon back, he grunts and shouts as he fights towards the group of demons that spawned and were now attacking the other mages. He began taunting them away from the mages while Dina got to his feet and continued running away from the conflict.

"There's no chance! We must leave," said Dina shouting back to his fellow mages.

They all began following him to the cliffs leaving the warrior to fend off the group of demons bent on ripping him to pieces, alone he stands and fights against the fade monsters. He blocks well, occasionally countering the attacks thrown at him, but inevitably is caught off guard, the wraiths had moved to a high vantage point and were firing down at his flank, struck in the back by a spirit blast he does his best to parry the incoming hits from the demons that surround him, his guard falls as a rage demon comes to finish him, but his attack does no damage, it was then the warrior noticed a faint blue aura surrounding him, he turns to see the female elf Skylar had returned and was firing frost attacks at the wraiths above. Spurred on by his new teammate the man rose to his feet and let out a fearsome war cry drawing the fire but maximising his guard, and with his shield still in his arm and a comrade to fight with he jumped back once more into the fight.


	2. The Rift in the River

Travelling north through the Hinterlands and entering Redcliffe Farms the Inquisition team arrived at the waterside camp, just south of the farm house. Having been on the road for the best part of a week the group were all eager for a chance to rest, but before they had even set down their gear the Requisitions officer approached Elise urgently.

"Herald, I have news" said the Officer.

Fighting a heavy sigh, Elise turned to face the officer while the others took the weight off their feet, "What is it?"

"It's the rift in the river, the demons are loose and attacking, we think some of the rebels activated it."

Cassandra and the others jumped to their feet behind Elise.

"Stay here and defend the farm," said Elise to the Officer who nodded and left the camp, Elise turned to her companions, "we need to seal that rift before we're overrun, Cassandra take point".

Wasting no time the team left the camp and made their way to the gap in the hills that sloped down into the ravine. The sounds of demonic screams and explosions of magic could be heard as they strode down into the river. Expecting a group of panicked mages casting spells wildly, they were taken back to see just one mage firing carefully placed spells around the battlefield in an attempt to control the engagement, every so often she would place a barrier on a man who was surrounded by terrors and demons and was keeping their attention on him rather than the mage, without lingering too long on the thought the group sprung into action.

Cassandra charged into the group of demons and let her presence be known with a vicious war cry, the demons turned to face her as did the man opposite her, their eyes crossed, his face was scratched and beaten but his eyes gave the look of steely determination, he immediately shield bashed a terror that had foolishly turned it's back on him and sent it flailing to the ground, Cassandra lunged to finish the creature off. The two shielded warrior then took up a formation with them standing side by side between the demons and the ranged fighters behind them.

Sera had made her way to an elevated perch and began raining arrows onto the enemies below, she was particularly pleased with a shot she made that whistled past the man's ear, travelling through his sword and shield to finish off a rage demon with a head shot, she let out a cackle as the man turned round shocked but impressed.

Before too long the group had whittled down the demon horde, the mages of the group were unleashing their entire arsenal on a despair demon that Cassandra had stunned, within minutes the demons were vanquished and Elise stepped too the rift closing it once and for all.

"What? Where's number two?" said Sera, "they always come in twos".

"What _are_ you talking about?" said Vivienne.

"The rifts usually have two waves of enemies, sometimes three" said Elise.

"That was the second wave," said a voice behind the group.

They turned round to the dark haired elf who was resting on the river bank washing her hands in the rushing water.

"That guy and me did the first wave before you got here," said Skylar pointing to the man who was now walking back down stream towards the farms".

"Hey where's he off?" said Sera just about to run and catch him up.

"Sera wait", said Elise watching the man go, "do you know who he is?" she said to elf.

"Nope, never seen him before the rift opened, he never said a word", said Skylar who was now standing.

"Exactly how did the rift open?" said Elise.

"It was my clan leader, he wanted to… I don't know, gain power from the rifts," she said with a skeptical gesture, "then it all went tits up".

"Then he showed up" said Elise nodding to the man who had just turned the corner and began ascending the slope, "Cassandra, go and see what he knows, find out who he is".

Cassandra nodded and took off down the stream. Elise stored her staff and began walking after Cassandra her.

'Wait what about her?" said Sera.

"What about her?" said Elise.

"She could be useful, pretty handy to have in the Inquisition"

"A meddlesome apostate who was in out her depth?" said Vivienne, "are we seriously taking on everyone who hasn't been killed in the rebellion?

Elise took a moment to think, she looked back at the elf with an unsure expression.

"What's your name?" said Elise.

"Skylar".

"How about it? What can you do for the Inquisition?"

"Kill anyone you want killed or protect anyone you want protected, I can help", said Skylar…"Failing that I can be Madame prim and proper's serving elf" she said tilting her head to Vivienne.

"Ooo I like her," said Sera.

"Very well Skylar, you will join the Inquisition as a field agent you'll return to Skyhold with us and will answer to Captain Reynolds, do you accept?"

"I accept" she said with a bow both courteous and grateful.

_o0OoO0o_

Turning the corner up to Redcliffe Farm Cassandra spotted the man almost at the top of the slope, he had just swung his shield onto his back and sheathed his sword. Before he disappeared from view Cassandra yelled…

"You…Warrior", he stopped and turned to see Cassandra make up the gap between them.

"What happened, with the rift?" said Cassandra.

"You'll have to ask the elves who opened it," said the warrior.

"What is your name, soldier?" said Cassandra

"Unimportant to you, Seeker", said the man who once again started to walk away from river. "If you don't mind I wish to press on, too many demons and questions in these parts".

Cassandra elected not to follow the man, he headed away from Redcliffe Village and towards the wilderness.

"He knew you were a Seeker," said Elise who had caught up to Cassandra, they both looked at him curiously.

"Yes, many are not even aware of The Seekers existence, let alone able to recognise a member of the order", said Cassandra,"A pity he would have been an asset to the Inquisition".

"I'll get him" said Sera who was sitting on a near by rock next to Skylar.

"Get him?" said Elise turning to her.

"Yeh, get him back to Skyhold, get him to join and that." said Sera.

"We are not going to knock him out or tie him up Sera".

"Promise, no hitting, look," said Sera jumping from the rock, she ran over to the man as the others watched, they couldn't hear what she was saying but whatever it was did the trick, after no time at all Sera pointed in the direction of Skyhold and began miming the directions to him.

The man disappeared towards the mountains and Sera returned.

"Easy as piss, he'll meet us there so he said". Said Sera.

The others couldn't quite process how easily Sera persuaded him.

"What did you say to him? How did you…" Said Elise.

"Told him we had beer and whores"

"You did not!"

"Nah, told him Cassy had the hots for him though" said Sera grinning, "also…beer."

Cassandra eyes shot open, "You complete shit!"


End file.
